


Colleague's Lament (Stitchers)

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All character and show credits go to<br/>ABC Family, okay? okay.<br/>***************************<br/>A new case turns up.<br/>And Cameron seems to be more affected by it than he lets on.<br/>But, of course, Kirsten is going to ask and not listen to any warnings not to.<br/>All it takes is one spark to light a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case Briefings

****If there is a person with the name given, (Athene Pereza) I did NOT intentionally use it.*****

Kirsten strode into the lab as the elevator doors hissed shut behind her. Everyone was in their typical areas that required their geek expertise. A pretty normal day in this strange place, in her eyes.

"So what do you think Linus is doing?" Camille asked, grinning mischievously. The blonde scoffed. "Camille, I don't know, and couldn't care less. Check the nerd nest." She point to the break room. The brunette glared at her friend, and walked away. "I didn't know you considered people who can potentially solve overlooked, difficult crimes in a flash 'birds'." Cameron came up beside Kirsten. She crossed her arms. "Judging how you all act like vultures and pick at dead bodies, I'd say that was spot-on," Kirsten retorted. He laughed. "Cute. You should try stand-up comedy if this is too much for you." She glared at him head-on. "Nothing is ever too much for me."

"That's hypocritical, coming from someone who kissed one of my people after their first Stitching." Maggie, as per usual, had appeared out of nowhere, papers in hand. "One time, and I don't even remember doing it," Kirsten replied. "So, what's the case this time?" Cameron ignored her. Maggie opened the folder. "Well, we've got a murder victim. A seventeen year old girl named..." Maggie shuffled through the papers, "Athene Pereza. She has a collapsed lung, four fractured rib bones, and internal bleeding around the walls of her heart. " The director held out the folder, showing pictures of a young, Hispanic woman. Her hair framed the heart shape of her face in smooth, short, dark waves. They turned to see the body chamber where Athene lay, her silk top ruined with blood. Some bones pushed her skin outward, and her body was littered with angry bruises. Kirsten examined the body with her usual stoic expression. "What's the rest of her story?" She asked calmly. 

"Born and raised in Santa Fe, and moved to LA for college. She was going to study Accounting at LA City."

"No...not her," Cameron murmured. The two faced their colleague. The color had drained from his face. His eyes were wide with horror. "Cameron?" Maggie began sternly.

But he was gone; he had ran from the lab, and down a hall. Kirsten watched his retreat with piqued interest. Camille appeared, staring after the fleeing man. "Who turned our dear neurologist into Speedy Gonzalez?" She smirked. Maggie exhaled tiredly. "He's a locked safe to me right now. You'd better get him back here or we can't Stitch you in long enough to find anything. Her collapse is in around two hours." Kirsten turned. "I'll find that idiot. Just continue preparations until I come back."

During that conversation, Cameron had retreated to his lab, his eyes fixated on the glass of his desk. He sat, his head in his hands, breathing erratically. "Why her? Why?" He murmured.

"What about her?"

Cameron jumped, finding Kirsten standing at the edge of his desk. "A girl like her shouldn't have died. That pretty face would've gotten her far," he tried, smiling weakly. Kirsten remained emotionless. "So what? She's dead. Doesn't matter now."  _"Y_ _ou can't just say that!"_ Cameron shouted, scowling at her. Kirsten stepped back slightly. "Did someone forget an anger management session again?" She asked not-too-kindly. "Shut up," he growled, and stormed past her. Kirsten blinked, watching her co-worker curiously as she followed him.

After changing, Kirsten was caught up by her boss staring at her as if she was a criminal. "What the hell happened now?" Maggie demanded, glaring at the Stitcher. Kirsten shrugged, and climbed into the tank. "Alright, let's get this show on the road," Cameron announced. Any hint of his previous outrage had mysteriously vanished. As confirmations from the medics were made, Kirsten glanced at the neurologist. Due to her condition, Kirsten had never really been able to judge emotions that well, nor feel them herself. But, any person with common sense could tell that Cameron was hiding something. "Oi, Space Cadet, we're about to go on," Camille called. Shaken from her reverie, Kirsten readied herself for the jolt that came from Stitching.

A scene materialized before her. It was a street, shrouded by the dark of night. Kirsten spotted Athene, and followed her into a bar. "She's entering a bar called 'Icy Glass'. Athene was alone," Kirsten narrated into her microphone. She focused, shifting the moments ahead. "There!" Athene sat at a table where a group of men towered over, eyeing her hungrily. Kirsten scoffed in disgust. "Looks like our victim was being haggled by pervs. Let's see..." The men grabbed Athene, striking her in the base of her brain stem, right at the pressure point. "They knocked her out; and rather suspiciously, I might add. Exactly on a pressure point," Kirsten reported. "I can't see anything now; maybe if I skip forward..." "Kirsten, you've got a minute and a half before memory collapse! Your brainwave activity is going critical! Get out of there!" Cameron warned, his voice rising. "Relax, worrywart," Kirsten replied. "I found it! Athene managed to drag herself to the dorm complex! I'm jumping!" She typed in her unfortunate code, and snapped back to reality, inhaling heavily. Removing her headset, Kirsten climbed out of the tank. Cameron seized her by the front of her jumpsuit, backing Kirsten against the tank. "What part of 'you need to get out of there' don't you understand?!" He snarled, his eyes burning with rage. "I'm not going to do my job if you can't listen!" Kirsten stared him down coldly. 

"I can't do mine either if you're going to be pissy just because I was trying to gather information," She replied. "That's  _enough,_ you two!" Maggie separated them, giving an equally venomous look at both of them. "I will not have a team of toddlers on my watch who can't go one job without having some sort of fight! Cameron, back away from Kirsten,  _now."_

The neurologist growled, but released her, and strode away.

_"_ I don't think I'll ever understand him," Kirsten said bitterly. Maggie sighed. "I have to agree with you on that one, Kirsten," she responded. "Cameron has his own hell to deal with. I can't say how many demons he has to fight in it."


	2. Secrets and Disguises

**My thugs for this are of my own spontaneous creation. Okay?**

After changing back into her regular attire, Kirsten, Camille, and Linus received orders to snatch up Cameron and begin investigating; Of course, this included the strict warning to keep a subtle mood. The trio boarded the elevator in silence. It was soon broken. "So, where would little Cameron go?" Camille wondered aloud. Linus fiddled with his phone. "Well, according to my hacking of his phone's GPS, he's upstairs." He looked up, pocketing the device. "Should I talk to him, or..?" Kirsten huffed. "I'll get him. Everyone is blaming me for his mood, anyway," she concluded. "I wonder why," Camille murmured sarcastically. "Uh, you do realize he might be in the men's bathroom?" Linus pointed out. Kirsten gave him a blank look. "Gender has never stopped me before," she replied bluntly. The two groaned. "This is going to be one hell of a train wreck," Camille moaned.  

Meanwhile, Cameron had stopped, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror of the Chinese restraunt. He splashed water on his face, trying to compose himself. Cameron slammed his fist down on the porcelain, growling curses. The neurologist stared at his reflection, glaring at the angry, stitch-line scar in the center of his chest. How could he be so stupid?! The _last_  thing he wanted was his friends and Kirsten getting on his case.

_Kirsten._

Why did he subconsciously place her in a seperate category, you ask? Cameron didn't know that himself.

Maybe it was because she was filling in the cracks Marta's accident had left.

He was never good at sorting his emotional priorities after the Stitchers took him on. The concept of having someone's health literally in his hands; perhaps it was too much for him to take. No, it was definite.

After all, he was the reason Marta was in a coma.

All he heard in his dreams was Marta's cries of agony, the frantic beeping and shouts of the machines and their operators. Then, the Lifeline beeping slowly; The crackling noise of the IV bag inflating and deflating.

The terror that came with that particular part; would it stop? Would he become a murderer?

Cameron gruffly swiped an arm at his eyes. No way in hell would he cry.

The group exited the secret entrance, making their way to the bathroom alcove. Kirsten motioned for Camille and Linus to stay put, and went in.

There the neurologist stood at the sink, his shirt unbuttoned, his face flushed. Cameron looked as if he was going to cry.

Kirsten walked up slowly. She didn't really know how to deal with upset people; but it couldn't be that hard, right?

"Cameron?"

He flinched sharply, his head swiveling to glare at her. "What? Are you back to bully me even more?" He hissed. Kirsten stood her ground. "No. Look, I'm sorry. I was being a bitch for no good reason. But, we need your help now. You want to give Athene the right to rest in peace, right?" Cameron recoiled at the woman's response. Kirsten noticed the scar, but tried to ignore it. He fixed his shirt, and nodded, following her out the door.

"Well, I fixed him," Kirsten announced shortly, and walked past Camille, who was reluctantly handing ten dollars to Linus.

Even as her friends trailed her, Kirsten couldn't keep her mind from replaying the image of Cameron's look from earlier. There was so much grief and darkness, like a cemetery that was captured in one's eyes. Kirsten could only dream what he must be experiencing to have that much sadness.

Sometimes, Kirsten envied other people. They knew how to feel at a funeral, or if someone left them. She never had had that luxury. And people called her heartless for something she couldn't control.

The group had hunkered down in Cameron's apartment. They sat in a circle, with case papers and photographs spread out in the center. "So, based on Detective Fisher's files, the guys you saw harassing Athene have been in and out of jail for many things; they seem to have a reputation too; files against sexual harassment, attempted kidnapping, and the use of illegal narcotics," Cameron reported "Just your average, friendly, neighborhood gang of offenders," Camille added with a smirk. Glaring at the brunette, the neurologist continued, "Their names are Marcus Topa, Jackson Hodge, and Parker Elkson. To the streets, they are known as the Hunters. The bartender claims he's had to kick them out several times for harassment of customers." Linus snickered. "Sounds like the modern, perverted version of the Three Musketeers." He received a collective glare from Cameron and Kirsten. Camille gave him an incredulous look. "Really? Three Musketeers? I was thinking the Three Stooges."

"So, how are we going to find these guys?" Kirsten interrupted, folding her arms. Camille's eyes sparked. An evil grin spread her mouth like the Cheshire cat. "Simple: We act out the scene." She glanced at Kirsten, who's eyes narrowed. "No way in hell," she replied. Camille gave her signature puppy-dog eyes look. "For the good of catching criminals?" She begged. Kirsten's resolve broke. "Fine. But you are _so_  paying for this later."

The group moved to Camille and Kirsten's house, where Linus and Cameron waited on the couch. "Here's a question: Why do women take so long to get ready?" Linus asked. Cameron scoffed. "Because they have to do the unnecessary crap, like makeup and all that sprucing junk." "It isn't junk, because women actually make an effort to look presentable." Camille strutted into the room, wearing dangerously high shorts, a bandeau, and high heels. Kirsten reluctantly joined her, sporting a skimpy top and tight leggings. The two men gawked, staring at the girls in surprise. "Wow, Kirsten actually has a figure!" Linus exclaimed, which earned him a smack from Camille. Cameron averted his eyes.

"Let's just go."

As they walked the streets, men started to look at Kirsten twice, their eyes flickering over her figure. Cameron walked closer to her, glaring at the said men who looked at him in disgust and went on their way. Kirsten eyed the neurologist curiously. She had had her suspicions before, but now...

Obviously whatever was on Cameron's mind would never be revealed.

And why was he protecting her from men? The last thing Kirsten thought Cameron cared about was her love life.

Maybe not.

She'd been wrong about people before.


	3. Evil in The Night

Through the tension between the four, the group entered the bar. It was a rowdy scene; drunken shouts bounced off the dark brick walls, and a uproarious rock number blasted from the speakers that were set in wall niches. Arm wrestles and and shot contests were being held in various corners; lovers curled in nooks, shamelessly groping at each other. Linus observed the display with a look of horror. Camille, however, grinned, and plopped down at a table, chatting away. Cameron made a face, and turned away in disgust. Kirsten followed him, unfazed by the scene. They parted the crowd, making a beeline for the bartender. "Excuse me, sir, you run this madhouse, don't you?" Kirsten asked shrewdly. The man turned. He was a lithe figure, bony and pale, his face like that of a pug's. "The name's Rex. Who's askin'?" He replied in a raspy, low voice. "Did you see a girl being harassed three days ago by these men?" Kirsten fished the papers from her bag, holding them up. His face twisted into a scowl. "Yeah, I know 'em. Assholes; they bother my customers, break tables, the like." Rex's eyebrow rose. "What about 'em?" "The girl, Athene, turned up dead the same night. Do you know where we can find these men?" The bartender's look hardened. "What's it to you?" "We-we're friends of hers," Cameron interjected sharply. Rex stared at the neurologist for a moment. "Uh-huh. Well, they're right there," he said, pointing to an area of the bar where the trio sat, crowded by scandalously dressed women. Kirsten nodded, and briskly made her way towards the men. Cameron caught her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She blinked. "Getting information, obviously." He shook his head. "No way are you going near them." Kirsten wrenched her arm free. "Watch me." With that, she shoved the women aside, glaring at the men. "Hey, get in line, sweetie. We don't have time for bitches like you," the first, Parker, growled. She gave him an incredulous look. "You will, asshole, because if you don't answer my questions, I can take you to some badge wearing people who have  _plenty_  time for  _you_ _,_ " she replied icily. One stood, sneering down at her. It was their leader, Jackson. "And how are you gonna make us, girlie?" He snickered. Kirsten whipped out her phone. "I have a detective on speed dial and I can kick your ass faster than you can cry for mommy.  _Try me."_

The door burst open. Heavily armed cops marched in, tackling the group and cuffing them. As they distanced themselves from the chaos, Detective Fisher looked at the Stitchers team. "Did I  _have_ to hear that bar on cell for five minutes?" Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Oh, man  _up,_ Fisher. Baseball games are worse than that place."

The detective scoffed. "Obviously, you and I don't visit the same ball park." He flipped open a notepad. "Anyway, is there something I need to know?" Cameron nodded hotly. "Yeah, They're gang name is the Hunters. See if you can tie them to any other crimes. Maggie will send you their records."

Fisher nodded, and turned to join his officers. As the group left, the Hunters gave Cameron a collective venomous look as they were escorted to cars. "You and your girl are gonna pay for this, punk!" One threatened. Cameron scowled back, and walked faster. Kirsten stared at him with narrowed eyes. She grabbed his sleeve, dragging him aside. "What is  _with_ you?!" Cameron's surprise dimmed to anger. "I don't want them near you, okay? They're dangerous people!" Kirsten rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself! Why do you even care?!"

"I just do, okay?!" Kirsten glared at him. "Sh-she was bad enough. I..can't.."  

Kirsten had had enough. Just say it already! What are you so afraid of?!" 

" _I don't want to be the thing that kills you!_ " He shouted.

Now, she recoiled in shock, stepping back uneasily. "I put one person in the hospital for my stupid mistake! She's in a  _goddamn_ _coma_ because of me!" 

His gaze was hooded. "I can't let that happen. Not again." 

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Kirsten stared at his back, slightly agape and wide-eyed. Linus and Camille ran up to join her. "Is something wrong? We went too far ahead..and we heard Cameron shout," Camille exclaimed. Linus was quiet. His eyes hardened. "He's going to visit Marta again," the technologist murmured solemnly. 

"Who?" 

Linus faced the women with an unreadable look on his face. "Remember the girl who used to help us with Stitching before?" They nodded. Linus' expression turned grim. "There is a reason Cameron is so attached to her condition. I can never tell what goes through that guy's mind sometimes, but I do know one thing." 

Camille and Kirsten shared a look. "And that is...?" 

Linus sighed, looking forlornly at the clouds that raced through the pale blue sky.

"Cameron was in love with Marta."  
\----------------¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤----------------

A figure shrouded in darkness sat before a range of monitors, his jaw outlined in the artifical light. A phone was wedged between his shoulder and ear. On the screen, it displayed a group of people: A tall, thin blonde woman, a curvy brunette girl, a dark haired man with coffee colored skin, and a man with spiky brown hair and an angular face. "These are your targets. Wipe 'em out," The man commanded into the device. "What about our boys behind bars?" A voice replied. He chuckled darkly. "They've got their own way out. Just proceed as planned. Hit 'em where it hurts." With an echoing click, he hung up and tossed the phone aside. The man grinned evilly. "That'll teach the good little government dogs not to mess with the Hunters." 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, the Stitchers began to be followed by shadows in the alley.


	4. Striking Similarities

Weeks had passed. Marta had awoken, only later to die in order to protect Kirsten. Unanswered questions and suspicions swam in Kirsten's head. Why would someone who only knew her as a fellow Stitcher care so intently for Kirsten's well-being? Who was she running from?

What had Marta been trying to say before she died?

As she strode down the rugged old street, Kirsten's focus had wavered in time to her thoughts. "Hey, Earth to Kirsten." She looked up abruptly, eyes wide. Camille eyed her curiously, pointing at the Jade Dragon sign. "We're here." Kirsten nodded hotly, and went ahead of her roommate into the makeshift restaurant.

In the elevator, Camille stole glances at the tall blonde. "Are you sure you're okay? You  _never_ space out like this. Who are you and what have you done with the real Kirsten?" she joked. The Stitcher blinked owlishly. "I'm the same Kirsten. I was just thinking is all. What, is it a crime for me to immerse myself in my thoughts?" The brunette scoffed. "No, but to not hear you running your mouth is both comforting and strange." Kirsten rolled her eyes, and went to change into her suit.

As she came back, Kirsten eyed the body. It was a young, dark skinned girl, with an angular face and wavy, thin, coffee shaded hair. Her lips were full and tinted pale with lifelessness. "Her name is Delilah Green. An anonymous called in on Saturday night, finding her stabbed to death and with torn clothing. According to our beloved Detective Fisher, her rape kit came back positive. We need to find out how she got to the state of which she was found."

Once Kirsten was booted into Delilah's mind, she focused on centering herself in the scene. It was a rundown bar, and somehow strangely familiar. There, she saw Delilah, leaning over the stool at the bar and chatting with the current bartender. "Guys, she's in the same bar as Athene was in." On the other side, Cameron, Camille, and Maggie shared a suspicious glance. "Okay, cupcake. Try and find out how we get from point A to point B," Cameron instructed. "Thank you for blatantly stating what I was  _just_  about to do," Kirsten replied. Cameron rolled his eyes. "Just do it quickly," he answered impatiently. 

Kirsten blinked, and fast forwarded the memories, stopping abruptly as three men approached Delilah, grinning mischievously. "It seems our two victims are starting to be more alike then usual. Remember the three men we saw at the bar? They're about to shear our sheep," Kirsten reported. Cameron heard the warning tone of the machine. "Kirsten, memory collapse is in under a minute!" "Give me a second, I have to find out where the perps leave her." Cameron glared at the screen. "Kirsten,  _get out of there!_ " He barked. Kirsten ignored him, training her eyes for any glimpse of a street sign in the night. "There! An alley on Riverton Avenue!" She furiously typed in her code, and was thrust from the Stitch, slamming back into consciousness. Inhaling, sharply, Kirsten sat bolt upright, her eyes pried themselves open. Maggie looked at her in earnest. "Well?" "They were both dragged to a back alley on Riverton Avenue. Both by the same three guys in the same way," Kirsten said in between breaths. "Nice job, K!" Linus called from his computer. She nodded at him, averting her eyes from Cameron's, which were trying to burn a hole through her head. "Cameron and Kirsten, find Detective Fisher and tell him what we've found. Camille and Linus, I want you to find these guys and meet Cameron and Linus at a point. The police can take care of them from there," Maggie ordered. "Why can't I apprehend the perps?" Kirsten asked. Maggie gave her a hard look. "You didn't exactly handle them in the best way the last time. You have your orders." Exhaling in annoyance, Kirsten grabbed Cameron's wrist and dragged him to the elevator. He wrenched himself free of her grasp and boarded the elevator, tapping his foot angrily. "What is  _with_ you?" Kirsten asked exasperatedly. He did not answer, but bitterly muttered something under his breath. 

As they waited for the elevator, Camille and Linus reflected on their friends' behavior towards each other. "They're acting like a married couple going through a divorce," Linus noted quietly. Camille smirked. "I never thought Kirsten could be so blind," she chuckled. "Meaning..what, exactly?" The brunette gave him an incredulous look. "Cameron  _likes_ her, idiot. Why do you think he's being so protective over Kirsten?" Linus shrugged. "You make a valid point. But should we tell her?" Camille shook her head, a thought crossing her mind. "Something tells me she'll find out very soon."


	5. Complicated Simplicities

When Cameron had caught wind of Liam's  arrival into his blond friend's world, he wasn't sure how he should feel.

Sure, the guy was practically the poster child for good character, but that was what probably troubled the neurologist the most. Cameron's upbringing might have had something to with his current feelings; he was used to never exactly receiving the entire truth, and having a blindfold over his eyes when it came to the concept of a 'normal life'. 

But that didn't make it any less annoying.

He had tried to push away his personal opinions and just be happy for Kirsten, but that was easier said than done. Something about the man just didn't sit right in Cameron's mind. Maybe it was the fact that he saw something in Kirsten; a sort of thing that would make him lay down his life for her safety. Liam was just as angelic as ever, treating Kirsten with respect and decency. Perhaps he should just bottle these troublesome emotions away and try to act casual.

But then, Liam proposed to Kirsten.

He had felt secretly smug when she first turned to him for advice on how to respond to her boyfriend's advance. That alone made the Stitcher scientist feel like a true asshole. In the end, she had rejected his proposition, and he had stormed off.

One night, Cameron sat at his couch, reading quietly to a mug of coffee. He heard a soft knock at the door. Glancing at the time, he saw it to be nearly midnight. Cameron padded over to the door, shirtless, but not necessarily caring that he was. As he opened the door, he jumped in shock, seeing that Kirsten was at his door. Her eyes were trained on his scar at first, but flickered up to his. At this, Cameron saw something in them that threw him for a loop. 

She had sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, Cameron? I'm sorry it's late, but can I come in?" She asked in a low voice. Kirsten?  _asking_ if she could come in?  _Apologizing?_ He nodded, letting her come by, fighting the heat that rushed to his face. Cameron snatched a t-shirt from his bedroom, pulling it on. "You can sit down if you want. Coffee?" She nodded quietly, sitting down hesitantly on the couch. He offered her a mug, and sat next to her. "Is something wrong? You aren't acting in your usual Kirsten way," he tried. She shrugged dejectedly. A silence passed between them, with Kirsten taking small sips at her coffee.

"Have you ever been in love before, Cameron?"

He choked slightly, looking at her in surprise. "I know it's a stupid question, but..I.." she trailed off. Cameron looked up at the ceiling for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "Yeah, I have. We broke up, in a way, but I'm over it." Cameron glanced at her. She was gnawing at her lip. "Can you tell me..what is this feeling I am having? Why do I feel so sad?" Her voice broke, and she covered her mouth and nose, sniffing. "...It's heartbreak." She swiveled to face him. Cameron's eyes wouldn't meet hers; but, somehow, she could sense that he had a sort of solemn grief in their depths. "It's a feeling most people get after breaking up with someone that they loved or lost. " He looked up at her. "I've had it a couple of times, if you can believe it." Kirsten blinked. "With who?" Cameron smiled grimly, and held his chin in his clasped hands.

"...Her name was Marta." 

Kirsten sat in stunned quiet for a moment. "Wh-what do you mean?" Cameron's eyes were cold, distant. "I wanted to protect her from the possible side effects of Stitching. That damned program has killed so many people...I don't know, maybe I was just some dumb kid who thought he could shield people from harm." He chuckled bitterly. "Because of my heart, I was babied as a kid. No sports, no camping. It was always stay inside or you will die." Cameron ran a hand through his hair. "I thought that I could defy that by loving Marta. As it turns out, she never loved me to begin with. I was just some stupid little nerd hung up on a crush." Kirsten watched him, wide-eyed, as he faced her. "And now you've come into my life, and, no matter how hard I tried not to, I fell again." His eyes hardened. "Liam didn't protect you, Kirsten. But, come hell or high water, I will do whatever it takes to keep you by my side." Cameron laughed. "God, that sounds so cheesy, but I couldn't care less. You can say whatever, reject this crappy declaration of love, even, but I just want you to know that I--" His words were cut off by a force. Cameron found that Kirsten had seized him by the front of his t-shirt, and was kissing him. He could feel her tears brushing against his cheeks, hot and furious. Cameron could sense her sobs vibrating through his mouth. The neurologist reached out, placing his hands gently on her trembling back, and stroked her spine soothingly. As they broke apart, Kirsten fell against his chest, crying softly. She clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, as if it were a lifeline. "I'm so, so, sorry," she whispered. Cameron shushed her, holding her close, staring off into the distance. 

Eventually, Kirsten's cries died down into nothingness. Cameron made a move to rise from the couch, but Kirsten grasped at his arm desperately. "Can I..may I stay here for the night? I just..I don't want to be alone right now..." Cameron smiled softly, helping her up. "Sure. I can sleep on the couch, if you want..." "No!" She exclaimed, then hesitated in surprise. "No, it's fine. You can stay. It is your room."

Cameron let his friend use the bathroom for the moment. He sat on the edge of his bed, and sighed tiredly. What as he supposed to do now? He'd kissed his coworker, for heavens sake. And  _right after_ she had broken up with someone. He felt like shit now, like he had taken advantage of the situation. A small part of his mind reminded him that  _she_ had kissed him first, but he ignored it.

After all, he had kissed her back.

"Cameron?" Kirsten prompted softly, staring at him. Shaken from his reverie, the neurologist faced the Stitcher. "Hey, you okay now?" Kirsten shrugged. "Maybe." She came forward, and sat next to him. "Thanks. For everything." He grinned. "Sure. What're friends for?" 

"We aren't friends."


	6. Unnecessary Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the lemon chapter I promised.  
> If you can't handle, don't read.   
> Sorry.

Cameron looked at her in bewilderment. "Wh-what do you mean, we're not friends?" Kirsten stared up at him, leaning closer. "I just...this is crazy, but I feel like I've met you somewhere before. And..." Kirsten's  hands rested softly on his knees. "I feel strange whenever I try to remember." Her lips pressed softly to his, and Cameron felt as the Stitcher woman's arms laced around his neck. Unconsciously, the neurologist had wrapped his own arms around her waist, drawing the two closer. As they pulled back for air, Cameron gazed at Kirsten's expression, awestruck by the unfamiliarity in its features. Something inside him stirred, and he reconnected their kiss rather harshly, making their chests collide as he traced patterns in her spine. Kirsten responded with just as much force. She tilted her head head to deepen the kiss, parting her lips to give the man an opportunity to map out the contours of her mouth. The blond haired woman let out a small noise as he placed her in his lap, rocking against her. " _Cameron,"_ she breathed. His lips placed small kissed down her jaw, going to the side of her neck, pulling gently at the skin. She inhaled sharply, adrenaline setting her nerves afire with a raging heat. Her hands tangled themselves in his curly brown hair, running through the soft hairs as a way to scramble for purchase. At a particular spot he nipped on, Kirsten tugged at his hair. In response, a low growl emanated from his throat, beating against her chest like a buzzer. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, with her hips trying to press as close as possible against him. 

Kirsten tugged at the hem of his shirt, sliding it up and off of him. Cameron reciprocated the gesture, and tossed both of the garments aside. He set her down on the bed, towering above her as he trailed kisses down her collarbone, sucking on the rapid pulse, and down to her chest. Looking up at her flushed face, his eyes asked for her approval. " _Go,_ idiot," she panted. He chuckled at her insistence, and continued, pressing a chaste kiss to the valley between her breasts. He latched onto one of the nubs, running his tongue around it while his teeth chafed against the flesh. He could feel her shudder beneath him. Her hands pulling at his hair spurred him on. Meanwhile, his own sensitivities were begging to be dealt with, but he ignored them. 

Her pleasure was his first priority at the moment. 

Cameron switched and gave the opposite nub similar attention. She hissed above for more, to which he obeyed. He placed feathery kisses down her stomach, reaching her shorts' waistband. He smiled up at her once, then hooked his fingers through, pulling them down her long, pale legs. Now, only a single barrier of clothing was between him and his main objective. 

However, Kirsten had different plans. 

She flipped their positions, smiling sweetly at Cameron's dumbfounded expression. He smirked. "Woman, you're going to be the death of me one of these days." Kirsten  _giggled._ She kissed him once, then made her way down his chest, pausing to place a gentle kiss on his raised scar. "Be proud of your scars. It shows you had to struggle," she whispered, surprising her and Cameron. She traced her fingertips between his firm stomach muscles, and drew his sweats down, tossing them behind her. All the while, her eyes never left his. She rubbed her hand softly against the noticable bulge of his boxers. "Damn it, Kirsten," Cameron cursed under his breath. She snickered, and removed his final garment. 

He watched through half-closed eyes as she grasped at his erection, stroking it slowly. A breath hissed out between his lips. His mind struggled t form her name on his lips, but he praised it through the clouded haze of his thoughts. She dragged her tongue from root to tip, and latched onto the leaking head, sucking lightly at it as she slid the entierety of his organ into the steamy cavern of her mouth. Cameron growled, running his hands through her silky blonde tresses lovingly. He murmured her name in between panting breaths. 

Her fingers massaged the swollen sacks beneath, easing his body into the figurative peak of the steep mountain of his pleasure. As he reached his climax, Cameron praised whatever heavens had smiled down as to gift him with the goddess that was before him. " _Kirsten!"_ He gasped as he came hard. The neurologist watched in awe as she swallowed his load down, and detached from him with a erotic popping noise. 

Now, Cameron could reassess his purpose. 

He flipped them back, and eyed her soaked panties, dragging them off fast. Cameron took in the sight of her glistening sex, committing the sight to a burning memory. Leaning forward, he drew designs with his tongue against her moist lips, hearing her moan course through him as a reward. His tongue dove inside her, and mapped out the tight, warm walls that greeted him. Kirsten cried out wantonly, trying to bring him closer to her. His thumb went up and kneaded the bundle of nerves, feeling as her thighs shook on either side of him. Cameron hummed against her. Kirsten could feel the coiling serpent of ecstasy curl tighter in her stomach. "Cameron," she gasped, tugging roughly at his hair. He massaged the nerves more vigorously, and smiled as she came hard in his mouth. 

Cameron pulled back, reaching to snatch up a small package, to which he opened hurriedly. He snatched out the contents, and rolled the condom onto himself. "Ready?" He murmured; it might as well have been rhetorical, because she gave a weak scoff and glared at him. He laughed softly, kissing her forehead as he thrust into her, groaning as her walls squeezed him harshly. Kirsten moaned lowly, and whispered for him to move. He did so, pulling out to push back in forcefully. Soon, he quickened his movements, pushing in and pulling out of her as fast as he could, moved on by her sounds of ecstasy. He kissed her hard, taking in her moans and gasps against his lips. Kirsten duh her nails into his back, holding onto him to prevent herself from drifting off into the heavens of her pleasure.

It wasn't long before Kirsten screamed hoarsely and came, panting as her mind slowly came back to her body. Cameron thrust in a few last times before he, too, came, filling the jacket of the condom with his essence. 

The lovers grasped to catch their breath, holding each other close. Cameron pulled out, and reached over, throwing the spent object into the trash. He held Kirsten, looking down at her as he pulled the covers around them. "Can I say something cheesy?" She breathed out a laugh. "Shoot." He stroked her hair, and kissed her softly. "I really am in love with you, Kirsten Clarke. And I'm not sure anything could make me change my mind, no matter what it could be." Kirsten blushed prettily. "I..i love you too, Cameron. And you're right, that was cheesy. But," she reached up and stroked his cheek, "that didn't make it any less beautiful." 

Soon, the two lovers fell asleep, wrapped in an embrace as a blissful serenity filled their dreams. 


End file.
